


Winter Wonderland

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [11]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's angry and goes off in the night but of course he's a little tipsy and suddenly he wakes up as a snowman. Based slightly on the movie Jack Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Aha well this made me cry and it's like 2:30 in the morning so goodnight and I'm sorry.

It was a stupid mistake. He was slightly tipsy and angry and he couldn’t take being in the house for another second. So with a loud slam he trudged with heavy feet to his car and slipped inside. It was almost Christmas and here they were fighting like they normally did. Friction never did them much good and by the end someone always left if only to come back the next day.

He peeled out of the driveway and headed towards an unknown destination with the only thought on his mind was to get away from Louis. 

The more he drove the more his thoughts mulled over in his brain which was never a good thing. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and it was getting more and more difficult to see though the snow that had started falling down only ten minutes into the trip. That was okay though, he was invincible. He was Harry Styles and he was pissed.

The snow came down harder and harder and okay now he was getting a little nervous. Here he was in the middle of nowhere with only a light thermal shirt on and some sweats. Okay time to head back. He turned the car around in the middle of the road and began heading back.

Of course he never saw the icy patch on the road, how could he with the snow coming down like a blanket?

It didn’t hurt when he went off the side of the road and into a deep ditch. It was mostly just black.

-

Okay so Louis was getting really worried at this point. Harry had run off in the middle of the night and most of the time he didn’t care but it had been snowing hard and he hadn’t heard from any of the other boys like he usually did when Harry did this sort of shit. 

He wasn’t even sure why they were originally fighting but now he just wanted to make sure that Harry was okay. Even if they fought, Louis still loved him desperately and would do anything for him.

He sits on the couch, watching some show that he’s not really paying attention to. Mostly he’s just waiting for that phone call so he can stop worrying and actually be mad at Harry for running off and leaving him in the middle of the night. 

He waits all day and it never comes. By this point he’s about ready to just grab his coat and find him so he bring him back home.

More time passes and every little noise makes him jump, thinking that Harry’s home but it’s never him.

“Okay that’s it.” He mutters to himself and shrugs into his coat and grabs his car keys. 

He’s walking to his car when he hears a “pst”. Confused, he looks around in search of the voice but sees nothing but white snow on the ground. Thinking he’s hearing things he continues walking. But then he hears it again.

“Okay whoever the hell is out there can come out.” He says with narrowed eyes but nothing moves. He looks around again, eyes running over the snowman he and Harry made just yesterday but still nothing. “Goddammit this isn’t funny!” He yells but still nothing. He’s about to turn around but then stops at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Louis!” 

“Harry? Where are you?” He furrows his brow in confusion because there’s literately no where he can be.

“Louis over here.” Harry repeats and Louis steps closer to the snowman.

“Seriously Harry? Hiding in a fucking snowman?” He hisses and here he was about to go out to find this stupid boy.

“No Louis I don’t know what happened.” Harry sounds panicked and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You were drunk and decided to hide in a snowman.”

“Seriously Lou, I’m not hiding. This is me.”

“You’re a snowman now? How cute.” Louis was getting pissed now. “Just come out Harry.”

The snowman turns toward him and looks up at him. “Lou I swear to god I am not playing right now. I woke up in this snowman.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “So you mean to tell me that you went to sleep and woke up in the snowman we made together?”

“No, I lost control of my car sometime last night and it went black then I woke up in,” The snowman gestures with its stick arms, “this. I don’t know what happened.”

“You lost control of your car?”

“Yeah I went into a ditch or something…” Harry trails off and Louis leans down in front of the snowman and just looks at it for a moment. 

“If you’re shitting me I’m going to end your ass.” Louis says seriously and the rock eyes widen which makes Louis’s eyes widen. “Wait how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“The rocks grew.”

“Yeah because these are my eyes Louis.” Harry says in a dry voice. 

“Blink then.”

Harry does and the rocks disappear for a moment before coming back and Louis gasps because he knows it’s true now. His boyfriend has been turned into a snowman.

“But why did this happen?”

“I don’t know honestly, the last thing I saw was blackness.” Harry shrugs his snowman body and Louis has a sick feeling in his stomach but he doesn’t voice his sudden thoughts.

“Well you can’t come inside, you’ll melt.” He sighs and Harry bows his head.

“I’m sorry this happened.”

“Yeah well if you weren’t so dumb and ran out then this probably wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“It was stupid of me.” Harry whispers and Louis sighs but he can’t stay angry at Harry when he’s like this.

“Oh come on. Let’s get you in the backyard so you don’t have to be still all the time.” Louis says, rising to his feet and begins toward the gate. Harry shuffles awkwardly behind him. Louis snorts and Harry frowns with his snowman face.

“Hey I’m trying here!”

“Right, right, sorry.” Louis chuckles and Harry rolls his eyes as best as he can with rocks.

Louis sits on one of the lawn chairs and Harry just stands beside him. “So…what are we going to do?” Harry asks after a moment of silence.

“Well, I was just going to sit here and hope this is all a dream and wait to wake up.” Louis says in a bummed voice.

“Well that’s no way to live.” Harry chuckles and Louis just gives him a look that shuts him up.

“Just be quiet and listen to nature.”

“Right.”

-

Harry knows what happened but he’s not about to tell Louis. He couldn’t bear the boy he loves knowing that he’s dead and just sticking around for him. He wonders if Louis will figure it out soon. He knows he can’t stick around forever, especially when winter winds down. He’ll melt.

So they sit there and just skate around the subject. He knows that he’s not ready to leave Louis and he knows that Louis isn’t ready for him to leave either.

It’s almost like he’s been given a chance to be with Louis for just a little while longer, to make sure that the boy that he’s fallen in love with is able to cope without him around.

They have a while actually. England weather played in their favor.

Louis spends all his time outside when Harry and they laugh like old times and Louis only leaves when he runs low on food. It’s not like Harry needs it anymore.

The one thing he hates though is not being able to kiss him anymore. He can’t feel anything in this body made of snow so all he has are the faint memories of Louis’s skin against his. He knows that Louis feels the same when he catches him looking at him when he thinks that Harry can’t see him.

It kills him inside and he wishes he hadn’t been so stupid.

-

“So what happens when you melt?” Louis asks one day when the weather gets a little warmer, not melting weather by any means but he knows that that is just around the corner.

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know to be honest.”

Louis gives a curt nod and his lips purse together in a thin line. He hates the tears welling in his eyes and he quickly brushes them away before Harry can see them. He kind of wishes that Harry hadn’t come back as a snowman at all, at least it would have been easier to cope with knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. But no, he has Harry right in front of him and it’s the same stupid boy he fell in love with and it’s the same stupid boy that’s going to leave him all alone. 

It’s better to rip a bandaid off than to slowly peel it away.

-

The weather is getting warmer and Harry knows that it’s going to happen any day now. Louis is going to wake up to a puddle and he’s going to be gone…somewhere. Honestly he’s scared of dying (if this is even living) but he’s even more scared of never seeing Louis again. He doesn’t know where he’s going after this. He doesn’t know if he’ll get to have Louis up in heaven or wherever he’s going after this.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?” Louis looks up from his book.

“Don’t…don’t miss me when I’m gone okay?” 

Louis looks at him with the saddest expression that he’s ever seen. “Of course I’m going to miss you Harry. I’m never going to stop missing you.”

“But don’t stop living your life because I’m not in it okay?”

Louis swallows and Harry can see his adam’s apple bobbing.

“Promise?” He says and Louis just nods, unable to speak but it needed to be said. It needed to be said before he…before it was too late.

“I love you.” Louis whispers and Harry smiles as well as he can with a snow body.

“I love you too. So much you have no idea.” He shuffles closer. “Don’t forget me okay?” He whispers.

Louis shakes his head as a single tear escapes from his eye. If Harry were in his old body he would reach out and gently wipe it away but he can’t anymore. “No, never. God Harry I’m going to miss you so fucking much.” And Louis hugs his snow body tightly that Harry almost feels something but not quite.

-

He knows before he even walks out onto the porch. He had known for a while now that it would be any day.

But he still wasn’t ready for it.

A puddle awaited him on the concrete and he just falls to his knees because it’s just too much to hold himself up anymore.

He doesn’t openly sob. He doesn’t let out a wail of grief. He had been ready for this and in a way it’s a good thing that Harry can finally move on. Living in a snowman was in no way a proper way to live. But he’s thankful that he did have the little time to spend with Harry instead of getting a call from the police about Harry’s car.

He rises from his knees after a while and goes back into the house to make himself some tea. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s going to do without Harry. 

But at least he knows that he’s somewhere nice and looking down on him.

He smiles at that. 

Yes, Harry was most certainly looking down on him and he was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me or whatever


End file.
